


Chained Within

by neverwondernever (thatgbppfrom10880MP)



Series: Within [5]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angainor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgbppfrom10880MP/pseuds/neverwondernever
Summary: A short fic about the release of Melkor to Valinor.





	

They released me from my binding, the dread chains that none could break. Yet I did not speak. They led me away from my prison hold, and I did not release my voice.

I knelt before my brother, and accepted my station within the city. I would not be bound again as long as I kept to peace. I did not look into their eyes. I was left alone to my own devices.

I was given a hall. It was quiet, as I preferred. The silence was my choice. The furnishings remained barren and simple. I asked for no embellishments. What did I have need of them?

I was the first and I had been bound. I had been judged and sentenced. I was chained.

As the day ended, as the Sun rode to its end to the Door of Night, they came together in revelry. I waited among the shadows. They sang with care and jubilance. I gave no note.

The night was quiet. The stars kept watch. The shadows were my solace.

I spoke nothing.

These were my chains. The cold form they had bound me in, that foul creation of the Smith, had no relevance to me. It was cruel and demeaning, but the truest form of the chains was not something so easily removed.

The most restrictive of chains were not made of iron or rock nor any physical substance. They were made of shame, of anger, and of despair. I had been the one to lead the Song of Creation. I had been forced into subserviency. I had been humiliated; my pride and efforts dashed. I had been forced from my kind. They had no desire to invite me to their affairs. They held no trust in me. They had no belief in my goodness.

I was a destructive creature.

They had learned this. They have helped this. They will not forgive me. They will not love me. They will not respect me.

I am chained, and the judge saw this. They believe I will reform. I will be aligned to their efforts and all will be in peace, but Námo understood. He, that fine and accurate doomsman, had seen the chains about my being. He ordered my sentence, but knew it to be nothing more than solace to the others.

I will become as the others see me. Weak, destructive, aggressive, and vicious. I will not stop until I am cast beyond. Desire will eat away at me, deep within my soul. I do not belong within this city, within these halls. My time upon the land is limited.

Anger briefly seethed within, and I accepted this hungrily, yet it soon abated with cool despair.

With vast sadness, I wondered why they could not forgive me, but understood it was for naught. They cannot, but neither could I. If they did not cast the chains on me, I would, for as much as they hated me, I held even more for myself.


End file.
